


Slow Dance With You

by the-druid-girl (TheRainwoman)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged Up, F/M, Gen, Mouse Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Multimouse, Other, Poorly written, Romance, Snake Luka Couffaine | Viperion, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:48:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24537247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRainwoman/pseuds/the-druid-girl
Summary: The City Of Paris is throwing a small party in honor of all the heroes
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Kagami Tsurugi, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Kudos: 81





	Slow Dance With You

**Author's Note:**

> this isn't my best work and i do plan to edit this, but nonetheless, enjoy this as i have been working on it for a several months.

Since last Friday it was spoken about more times than poor Marinette would have liked. It was the upcoming Heroes Ball and while everyone had a date, she did not. She couldn't attend with Alya because she was going with Nino, and she didn't want to impose on their date. Then, there was Adrien. She knew he wasn't going to ask her because he had been talking to the group about ways to ask Kagami.

"What's wrong, Mari?" Alya asked, noticing her friend's obvious depressive state.

"It seems like everyone has a date to the dance, but me." The seamstress said in distress.

Alya placed a reassuring hand on the girl's shoulder, "you don't need a date. You can just hang out with us girls."

Marinette glanced up at her friend. A pout made its way to her features. "All 'you girls' have a date though."

Before anything else could be said, a bell echoed throughout the halls, indicating it was time to go home.

“Well there’s a chance Nino might leave me for Adrien so if that’s the case Kagami and you are going to be my dates for the night.” Alya exclaimed, knowing fully about her boyfriend’s bromance with his best friend.

Marinette chuckled, “well then if so, i will be sure to look my absolutely best.”

“You always do babe.”

**~The following evening~**

Marinette sighed, looking for the perfect shade of green. The Heroes ball had a theme and many of the girls were going as Ladybug, while the guys were dressing as Chat-which she loved. She absolutely loved the idea of Chat getting the recognition he deserved for once. Also the thought of a whole bunch of chat’s running around caused the girl to smile. There was one thing that was bothering her; There wasn’t a variety of other heroes. She knew that Alya was going as carapace while Nino was Rena Rouge, and Chloe, obviously, went as Queen Bee. Many of her friends had ditched the Chat/Ladybug cliche, choosing rather to dress as their other favorite characters. She was happy for them, but was upset no one had included Viperion at all. The only reasonable explanation Mari could think of was no one else could visualize a dress or suit that would perfectly capture the heroes essence.

So she began pulling out two very similar teal fabric, trying to pinpoint the exact color of Viperion’s suit. As the young designer got lost in her head, debating about the color, someone snuck down from the hatch of her balcony quietly and onto the girl’s bed.

With a snake-like grin, the teal haired male slowly turned his attention to his friend. Meanwhile, Marinette had finally decided on the color and was pinning the fabric to the mannequin in the corner of her bed.

“What’cha making Marinette?” Viperion asked.

“Holy mother of god!” Marinette screeched out as she knocked over the dummy. Viperion couldn’t help but laugh at how she flailed her arms. But his laughing deceased as he became face-to-face with a science textbook.

“Owwwww, Mari how could you throw that at me like that?” The teal-suited boy asked, rubbing his nose and glaring back at her.

“What did i tell you about doing that!” She whispered-screamed as she climbed up her stairs to continue her assault. He held up his hand in surrender as he pouted, “you never had an issue when Chat was sneaking to see you.”

“He didn’t sneak in here to purposely scare me,” She retorted, poking his chest.

“Fair point~” He smiled and wrapped his arms around the young girl’s waist. “So what are ya making Mousenette?”

Mari slapped the back of his head, “Don’t call me that.”

Viperion, known better as Luka, looked up at her and placed a light kiss on her navel, “you know you love it Mari~~”

Marinette flustered and rolled her eyes playfully before she removed the boy’s arms from around her waist, “Whatever helps you sleep at night vi.”

She began descending back down her stairs and put her attention back to the fallen discarded project. As she picked it up she could feel the vibrations of Luka jumping from her bed and onto the floor.   
  


“So I'm guessing you’re making a dress for the heroes ball.” He exclaimed plopping into her desk chair.

“Uh-huh.” She began repinning, trying to find the exact way she had it.

Luka watched in amusement, “A little birdie told me that you haven’t been asked nor asked no one yet.”

“Well...I don’t think a date is required, and uh, I may end up just hanging with my friends.”

Luka frowned. He really wanted to ask Mari, but the school had asked him and the rest of kitty selection to play. “Er...So who are you planning on dressing as?”

Marinette flustered, not wanting to respond to him. Over the years, Luka had become very Chat-like when they were alone-or at least when he was Viperion hanging out with Marinette, but that wasn’t until he had found out Mari was Multi-Mouse. Anyways the seamstress took a deep breath and held her head up high, “I am going as you.”

“As me?” he questioned out loud.

“Yeah.”

The boy grinned, “I’m flattered Mousenette..I really am. So do you have a specific design in mind?”

Marinette threw him her sketchbook as she gathered more fabric to finish placing the start for the bodice. He flipped through the pages until he stopped at the drawing of the teal dress that she had in mind. Luka couldn’t help but imagine her in it. Without a doubt, she’d be the most captivating one at the dance.

Feeling uneasy about the lack of silence, Mari turned around to see the hero. He looked back and handed her the small black book back with a sheepish grin.

“I uh, should get going.” He exclaimed, standing up and stretching.

“So soon?”

“Well I wish I could stay longer but I am stuck on patrol.” He uttered before heading back up the hatch, but stopped at the last second. “Mari..Can I be honest with you?”

Marinette looked up and in the moment, her heart sped up and she knew what she wanted to hear from him. She had felt her feelings grow for him over these last four years, even more so when he came to her about knowing her alter-identity, but not the one she had originally suspected. It wasn’t ladybug he saw detransform, but rather Multi-Mouse, and he never knew that she knew who he was behind the mask. It was perfect, If only he would give her a sign-a sign that he felt something for her.

“You should add some dark layers to the bottom part of your dress. The contrast will make it look more realistic.” He cheekily said before escaping up the hatch.

That was the last time Marinette saw Luka before the dance, and both to her disappointment and delight, she was glad. She found out several days later he was playing the venue and so a dance with him would be highly unlikely. It wasn’t until the night before did she finally finish her gown, which she matched with a replica of his mask and temporary teal highlights.

As for Luka, He also was dressing up. Rather than go as himself or Chat, He wore a light pink tie with his suit, a pair of small gray mouse ears, and a gray mask with a small outline of pink around the rim. It wasn’t extravagant as the others nor as creative as Marinette’s, but he was proud of it.

Even more proud of not sticking with the usual Ladybug/Chat Noir theme because as he was up there singing his heart up, he looked out to the flood of students dressed in black,green,and red. Though in the tiny corner of his eye, Luka could make out his friends in the back, the most colorful group in the entire dance.

As the second hour approached, Luka’s only motivation became solely Marinette and it was clear that the band was ready to crash, So thankfully, they had a couple of songs pre-recorded for the ending of the dance so that they could get a couple of dances in with their respected dance. Unknownst to the other members of kitty selection, Luka had put a more personal song onto the list. One he sang himself, which was rare. He loved music, but preferred being a guitarist to a vocalist any day. So as they were given the signal that they were good to actually enjoy the dance, The group wrapped up the current song and thanked the students for the opportunity before running backstage.

“Wow that was so long!” Juleka whined.

Rose smiled at her girlfriend before engulfing her in a hug, “But think of all the money and publicity where going to get thoughhhhh.”

Ivan didn’t say anything, he instead, watched as Luka self-consciously looked out the curtain for Marinette. “Luka, You do know you can go out there, right?”

Flustering the boy shook his head and ran his hand through his sweat-ridden locks, “I...I can’t.”

“Why not?” The other three asked in unison.

“I wrote Marinette a song and what if she hates it.....what if she-”

Juleka cut her brother off, “dude this is Marinette we’re talking about. She’s not like that. Now, go out there and impress my future sister-in-law.” She pushed him out of the backstage and into the sea of people.

Cautiously, Luka made his way through the crowd, fidgeting with his tie. He felt his heart pace fasten as he finally made his way into the back before freezing. Marinette stood there, looking absolutely breathtaking. The older boy could feel a growing lump in his throat, before he took in a deep breath.

"Hey Marinette."

Marinette turned her head to look at him and smiled. It was a gentle one and the one he found so gorgeous.

"Hi Luka, That was a great performance!" She responded, cheerfully.

He flustered a little before bringing his hand out, "I was wondering if you'd like to dance..?"

"I-I can't dance that well." She admitted with a sigh.

"Neither can I."

Marinette grinned, taking his hand. "Well then, let's go."

He led her out to the dance floor and took a moment before he heard his track being played.

**_Slow dance with you,_ **

**_I just want to slow dance with you._ **

Luka still had his composure of calm on but inside he was a wreck. He hoped Marinette couldn't notice.

Placing her hand on his shoulder, Mari jumped with glee. "Luka, is that you?"

"Yeah." He grinned, "Do you like it?"

Marinette looked up at him, her beautiful blue eyes shined in the lights, and all Luka could think about was how her eyes looked like the ocean at night. He could feel a lump grow in his throat.

"I'll let you know when I hear all of it." She smiled.

**_I know all the other boys are tough_ **

**_And smooth, and I got the blues_ **

"Fair enough."

He tightened his grip on her waist, but not enough to hurt or cause discomfort to the seamstress.

"Didn't peg you to be the type to write a slow song." She joked with a smirk.

Luka smiled sheepishly, "Well even a rockstar is capable of writing one for the right girl."

"The right girl? Who's the lucky lady?" Mari questioned.

"Isn't it obvious?...I mean I did ask you to dance for a reason." Luka began before biting on his lip nervously.

**_I just wanna slow dance with you_ **

**_Why don't you take the chance?_ **

It was Marinette's turn to be flustered as she thought back to the previous night. "I-Uh oh. Luka...Can I be honest with you?"

Swallowing down roughly, He waited for the rejecting to come.

"I really like the song, but you should add more lyrics to it." She muttered out, unable to say what she truly wanted to say.

A wave of relief and nostalgia flooded through him before smiling, "I'll take that in consideration."

It fell silent as the two moved to the rhythm. Luka carefully dipped Marinette, causing her to giggle.

"So Monsieur Couffaine, What are your plans for the evening?" The young female asked, with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Well that all depends."

"On?"

He took a moment, trying to catch himself before taking a leap, "Are you free?"

With that, that smile, the one that captivated the musician, made its way out along with a blush on the young woman's pale face.

"That depends." Marinette retorted.

Smirking, He carefully dipped her, so they were face-to-face. "On?"

Marinette never saw this side of Luka outside of her late nights with Viperion and she knew her face was red. Before today, Luka had never seen her so flustered, he was certain he might have killed her had her breathing hadn't been so rigid.

After she regained her composure and summoned her inner Ladybug courage, She grinned and raised her brow slyly. "Where do you plan on taking me monsieur?"

"Well, Juleka is spending the night at Rose's, if you want we can spend the rest of the night on the boat playing video games and I can order a pizza." Luka suggested.

Marinette felt relieved at his request, "The quickest way to a girl's heart."

The guitarist bit his lip, "so shall we get out of here?"

“After your song is finished.” She said with a smile.

It fell silent between them as the continued swaying to the music. As the song was getting the the end, Luka stared fondly at the heroine. He felt a boost of adrenaline run through his veins and he knew it was now or never. His heart swelled up and he inched his head towards her’s. “Can I kiss you Mari?”

Marinette looked up at him, clearly shocked and after a second, she closed the space between them. For two people that hadn’t kissed anyone before it wasn’t as awkward as expected. It was gentle and sweet, much like one you’d give to your first love. The two finally pulled away and the warmth of the other’s lips lingered, as they stared lovingly at each other, smiles plastered on both of their faces.

“I love you.”

**_I've got the moves I'd like to prove_ **

**_I wanna slow dance with you_ **


End file.
